Mas allá del Amor!
by Dianita-Asakura
Summary: Yoh ya no siente nada por Anna y ella tampoco....amantes de YOHXANNA no me maten...aun soy muy joven para morir!
1. Default Chapter

Mas allá del Amor!!!  
  
1° capítulo.- Default Chaper  
  
Al terminar el Shaman Fight pasaron 2 años y digamos que hubieron unos cuantos cambios, tanto físicos como psicológicos (N.A: Para los que no saben es el carácter ¬¬ ). Comenzaremos por el Shaman King, Yoh, ya no era el despistado y debilucho de siempre, ahora tenía un buen físico gracias al arduo y casi inhumano entrenamiento que le daba Anna y era el segundo en la clase (después de Manta claro ^^U) y muy raras veces soltaba esa risita que nos pone los pelos de punta. Hao también cambió mucho y para bien como había de esperarse, puesto que su hermano menor, al tomar el puesto de Shaman King, pidió que Hao volviera a la vida "pero" como una BUENA PERSONA, así que Hao se volvió amable y muy guapo y sexy (como siempre *O* ), ya que seguía teniendo esa adorable carita de "Yo no hice nada" y un cuerpo SUPER musculoso y claro que tuvo que cambiar su vestuario ya que Anna botó esos trapos, como los llamaba, a la basura. Ren seguía con esa actitud característica de él y la cara de "Yo soy un aburrido" cambió a la de "Mírenme soy soltero y sin compromiso" combinada con una dulce sonrisa y claro que también cambió físicamente ya que ahora era mas alto (al igual que Yoh y Hao) y musculoso gracias a las horas que gastaba en el gimnasio las cuales NO fueron en vano. Horohoro también cambió ya que ahora era grande y fuerte, pero seguía con esa obsesión de........ OYE TU!!! SI TU!!!! ESA ES MI COMIDA!!! o\_/o y bueno también se volvió mas alto. Lizerg seguía con esa carita bonita que parecía de esos príncipes que aparecen en las novelas rosa (como las que lee Tamao) y parecía un...un MUÑEQUITO, también creció alto y musculoso al igual que Marco (su FIEL amigo) (N.A: Pobre Ryu, jajajaja ^^). Ahora las chicas: Anna también creció y (aunque todos pensaran que iba a engordar por estar tirada en el televisor y comiendo frituras) se marco mas en su figura que era toda una mujer pero, desgraciadamente, su actitud no había cambiado, ella seguía siendo frío, cruel y no podía faltar su mirada siempre indiferente, su cabello también era mas largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura; Tamao también creció y también era toda una mujer aunque seguía con esa carita de mosca muerta y bueno su timidez había desaparecido solo un POQUITIN ya que seguía sonrojándose. Pilika también creció y era muy bonita aunque seguía siendo la misma niñita hiperactiva a la cual se le desbordan las energías y es capaz de hacer funcionar a cualquier fábrica de electricidad y bueno seguía sien SUPER- HIPER chismosa xDDD. Y por último Jeanne también había crecido y mm... como lo explico...ya no se le APETECIA matar al grandioso Hao ^^. Todos tienen 17 años a excepción de Jeanne y Marco que tienen 20 años. Todos viven HOSPEDADOS en la casa Asakura. 


	2. Son sus primas? oO

Mas allá del Amor!!!  
2° capítulo.- Son sus Primas??? o.O  
  
Al amanecer se pueden oír los cantos de los pequeños pajaritos que  
merodeaban por la Casa Asakura, todo era tranquilidad y...BUMM!!!! (N/A:  
fue una explosión claro) mmm....bueno ya no era tranquilidad  
Horo: Repite lo que dijiste chinito!!!  
Ren: Acaso estas sordo?? Hoto Hoto??!!!  
Horo: Tu te lo buscaste CABEZA DE TIBURÓN!!!  
Los dos TITANES comenzaban a pelear..otra ves por las mañanas, como es  
común claro, mientras los demás tomaban "tranquilamente" su desayuno.  
Yoh: mmmm...esta delicioso Tamao!! XD (sonrisa de Yoh y mirada asesina de  
parte de Anna)  
Tamao: gracias joven Yoh (sonrojada)  
Yoh: jijijiji  
Anna: gracias por la comida (se va ¬_¬)  
Yoh: "q le pasa?"  
Después de la "tranquila" comida todos siguieron con sus deberes e Yoh se  
fue a entrenar acompañado de su peque (N/A: Manta jajaja)  
Manta: Yoh que te pasa??  
Yoh: No estoy seguro  
Manta: Yoh dime, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi  
Yoh: si pero  
Manta: pero que??  
Yoh: no se lo que siento por Anna  
Manta: Quieres decir que la amas??  
Yoh: nop, es lo contrario  
Manta: pero yoh, si no la amas debes romper el compromiso que te ata a  
Anna!!!  
Yoh: pero tengo miedo de que si lo hago ella me pegue, ademas no se lo que  
siento por ella, no estoy seguro  
Manta: pero yoh!!!  
Yoh: ademas, tengo hambre (su estomago lo confirmo)  
Manta: (caida tipo anime) pero yoh acabas de comer  
Yoh: pero mi estomago dice lo contrario  
Manta: esta bien, creo que es hora de volver ^^!  
Yoh: siiiiii xDDD  
En la casa...  
Yoh: ya regresamos!!  
Tamao: Bienvenido joven yoh  
Horo: yoh!!!! (se cae encima de yoh) (N/A: Oigan no piensen mal!!)  
Yoh: Horo dejad e aplastarme  
Horo: ah, lo siento yoh (se para)  
Yoh: se ve que acabas de comer (se toca la rodilla)  
Tamao: joven yoh, tiene un raspón  
Yoh: si?? T.T  
Tamao: hay que ponerle una vendita  
Yoh: si! xD  
Horo: hay no!! Con alcohol??  
Tamao: me temo que si  
Horo: hay!!! Yo no quiero ver eso!!  
Yoh: nooooo con alcohol nooooo ToT  
Horo: no seas llorón yoh!! (lo lleva a arrastradas a la cocina para que lo  
venden)  
Tamao: con cuidado joven horo  
Horo: no te preocupes Tamao, no le pasara nada  
Tamao: (sonrojándose) esta bien, se que usted lo cuidara bien  
Horo: claro!! "jajaja si si como no"  
Tamao: "pobre joven yoh"  
Yoh: "pobre de mi" ToT  
En la cocina Tamao trata de vendar a yoh pero este se mueve como una  
serpiente (N/A: Hey!! Eso convina!!! XD...ejem..mejor sigamos) y Horo se  
rie a carcajadas mientras que Manta solo mira (N/A: Que monze!!) y en  
eso...  
TIN-TON (N/A: El timbre claro)  
Anna: "hay que pereza tengo que abrir porque el tonto de Yoh se hizo un  
simple raguño" (N/A: jeje..no me vayan a matar, es que tenia que poner eso  
o si no no iba a funcionar)  
Anna: (abriendo la puerta) O.O  
Vane: Hola Anna!!  
Zelda: como estas??  
Anna: (tono frió pero a la ves sorprendido) que hacen aquí??  
Vane: bueno..yo esperaba un hola  
Zelda: pero veo que sigues siendo la misma Anna  
Anna: largo de aquí!!!  
Vane: gracias por dejar que nos quedemos ^^  
Zelda: si muchas gracias PRIMITA  
Yoh: (saliendo a la puerta a ver quien era) Hola ^^  
Vane/Zelda: Hola ^^  
Yoh: Disculpen, quienes son ustedes??  
Vane: Yo soy Vanesa pero puedes decirme Vane  
Zelda: Yo soy Zelda, somos las primas de Anna  
Yoh: Sus primas?? o.o!!  
Vane: (dirigiéndose a una Anna muy enojada) no les contaste??  
Anna: ¬¬**  
Zelda: (suspiro) era de esperarse (hacia yoh) Anna no ha sido muy  
comunicativa que digamos  
Vane: discúlpala  
Yoh: jijiji no se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrado...pero pasen ^^  
Vane/Zelda: Domo arigato!!!  
Anna: "esto me huele mal" ¬_¬  
Adentro.....  
Hao: quienes son ellas?? (mirando detenidamente a Vane) (N/A: Creo que se  
acuerdan que les dije que Hao y los demás vivían hospedados en la Casa  
Asakura)  
Yoh: ellas son Vane y Zelda  
Vane: Hola!! Yo soy Vane, mucho gusto (esta llevaba puesto un vestido igual  
que el de Anna pero de color verde esmeralda y un rosario de color  
aguamarina, cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos verdes)  
Zelda: y yo soy Zelda (esta también llevaba un vestido como el de Anna pero  
de color azul y un rosario celeste, cabello castaño y ojos café) (N/A: Como  
se han dado cuenta ellas no se parecen a Anna por diferentes razones, como  
que son muy alegres, llevan ropa llamativa y son muy amables)  
Hao: Hola yo soy Hao, mucho gusto (sonrisa y no dejaba de quitarle la vista  
a Vane)  
Yoh: "Zelda es una chica muy bonita...esperen..que estoy diciendo...acaso  
me gusta Zelda"  
Horo: WOW!!  
Pilika: Hermano!! Se cortes....Quienes son ustedes??  
Gota general mientras se puede ver a pilika dando vueltas alrededor de Vane  
y Zelda  
Vane: Yo soy Vane ^^!  
Zelda: y yo Zelda ^^!  
Vane/Zelda: Somos las primas de Anna  
Pilika: Hola!!...esperen(trataba de procesar la información y casi se  
podían ver engranes en su pequeña cabeza) primas de Anna?? o.O  
Anna: desgraciadamente  
Vane: Vamos Anna!!  
Zelda: Anímate!! Vive la vida chica!!!  
Anna: ¬_¬  
Yoh: jijijiji...se van a quedar a almorzar??  
Zelda: en realidad pensábamos quedarnos por unos días  
Vane: los hoteles estan repletos  
Yoh: bien...  
Anna: NO  
Todos(excepto Vane y Zelda): QUE??!!!!  
Anna: ninguna de "estas" se quedaran aquí en mi casa  
Vane: creo que te equivocas primita u.ú  
Zelda: esta no es tu casa, aun no te casas con Yoh  
Anna: "quienes se han creído para llamarlo con tanta confianza" pero lo  
seré  
Vane: exacto  
Zelda: además yo dije "aun", cualquier cosa puede pasar  
Anna: ¬_¬ ya lo veremos  
Ren: "Anna..."  
Yoh: chicas ya no peleen  
Anna: (mirada desafiante)  
Yoh: jejeje ^^!.....Tamao  
Tamao: si joven Yoh??  
Yoh: puedes llevar a Zelda y Vane a sus habitaciones??  
Tamao: claro, joven yoh  
En las habitaciones...  
Vane: gracias Tamao  
Zelda: te podemos decir Tamao??  
Tamao: claro ^^ y con su permiso (se va)  
Vane: es buena gente  
Zelda: pero parece que le gusta Yoh  
Vane: porque lo dices??  
Zelda: por la forma en que lo mira  
Vane: ohhh  
Zelda: pero también lo ve así a...a...como se llamaba??  
Vane: quien??  
Zelda: el que tiene pelos parados  
Vane: el pelo de espinas??  
Zelda: aja!!  
Vane: creo que se llama..holoholo...hotohoto....ah ya se...HoroHoro  
Zelda: si!! a él también lo mira así  
Vane: si no te conocería diría que estas interesada en Yoh  
Zelda: no soy la única  
Vane: ah?  
Zelda: ese tal Hao no te quitó la vista en ningún momento  
Vane: a si??  
Zelda: sip  
Vane: es un chico muy guapo!! *O*  
Zelda: no se porque no estoy sorprendida  
Vane: u.u  
En el comedor....  
Hao: yoh..  
Yoh: que pasa??  
Hao: puedo hablar contigo??  
Yoh: claro "Hao me esta pidiendo un favor, si que ha cambiado @.@"  
Hao: Yoh...Vane no te parece atractiva??  
Yoh: si, es muy bonita pero..  
Hao: mas te vale que no le eches el ojo  
Yoh: no para nada "estoy interesado en Zeda"  
Hao: muy bien, solo me quería asegurar  
Yoh: jijijiji "parece que a Hao le gusta Vane" jijiji  
En la cena...  
Todos estan sentados de esta forma: Vane entre Hao y Horo, Yoh entre Anna y  
Zelda, al otro lado Tamao entre Lizerg y Manta y Jeanne entre Marco y  
Pilika y en la cabecera el rey de la comida HOROHORO xD y al otro lado Ren.  
Todos conversan y/o comen....entonces  
Manta: chicos miren lo que encontré  
Pilika: que es Manta?  
Manta: es un folleto de unas islas en Canadá  
Pilika: si!!!  
Yoh: que les parece si nos tomamos unas vacaciones en Canadá??  
Todos (excepto Anna): si!!!  
El resto de la cena paso normal todos conversando, Hao hablando con Vane,  
Zelda con Yoh y Anna con Ren  
Continuará....  
  
Notas de la autora...  
Hola!! Jejeje este capi me salió corto pero a la próxima lo hago mas largo,  
es que no tuve muchas ideas, bueno gracias a todos y dejen reviews...  
Reviews...  
Zeldalink-girl: jejeje..muchas gracias!! Y espero que me des ideas ya que  
sin ti no se hubiese ocurrido este fic xD  
Exprecta: jajaja gracias por tu review!! Acaso eres adivina?? Yo pensaba  
poner a Ren a con Anna n_n pero no les voy a dar adelantos muajajaja  
Emmyk: jajaja..muchas gracias, amiga!!! Y no te preocupes!! A mi tampoco me  
cae Tamao y te aseguro que estará chevere, por lo del apagón no hay  
problema además a mi se me colgó el msn y jajaja gracias por tu review  
largo, te dejare un review aun mas largo xD  
Bueno eso es todo, se despide  
Dianita xD 


End file.
